Shark In The Water
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: She wanted to protect him, she wanted to prevent him from getting hurt. But Kim Crawford wants way more. She wants him as well. ONE SHOT/Song-fic


**So here's another one shot for you guys, that has been recently inspired by VV Brown's song _"Shark In The Water"_. I really enjoyed writing this because the whole idea of the story I based of the song. That is why people call them Song-fics. **

**I also got the idea right after I saw "Hit The Road Jack", which is by the way sooooooo cute! KIM ADMITTED THAT SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR JACK! ^.^ And then "A Slip Down Memory Lane" came out and I was just like ahhhhh! So many many emotions I had at that moment! :') **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy my very first Song-fic! :D **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own VV Brown's "Shark In The Water" or Kickin' it. I wish I did, but I don't... **

* * *

_Sometimes I get my head in the dilly, feeling so lost, ticking you off._

Sometimes I hate it when my emotions get the better of me. It makes me feel so lost, and it confuses everyone around me.

Yeah sure, when a girl's emotional it may seem that they're on their period or something. But when a girl's feelings affects her all the time, everywhere she goes, it may mean more then just being on your 'time of the month.'

My little emotions even tick people off sometimes. Mostly my best friend Jack. But what he doesn't know is that he's the reason why I have my feelings scattered all over the place.

_Now boy you know me well said, I'm the kind of feeling. That kind of soft, that kind silly._

My crush knows me very well, yes I did say my crush. Most girl's always admire their crushes by creeping their Facebook, fawning them with girlfriends, and get butterflies in their stomach just from saying 'hi' to them.

Let me tell you, I'm like most girls. In fact the boy I have hard hit feelings for is my best friend.

_Jack._

For one thing, he is such a dork, and I'm talking in the best friend point of view. He maybe a star studded athlete, but once you get to know him, he's very clumsy.

He would trip and fall all over then place. It's actually quite hilarious due to the fact girls absolutely make fools of themselves just to impress him. I'm not trying to imply that Jack is a player, which he's not, all I'm saying that those petty girls who fawn over him are quite dumb in my eyes.

I know that I'm one if them, but I'm not gonna lie, I have moments when I say the stupidest thing possible.

_But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth and words come out, words come out.._

There are times when I get jealous of Jack flirting with other girls, or when girls try to flirt with him, but that doesn't mean I keep my cool.

Okay I'm lying.

Whenever I see something like that, I coming raging toward Jack telling him to stay away from that girl. He would always asks me why and then I have to make up some crazy excuse why he shouldn't.

Surprisingly, he usually believes me. When I tell the guys something random about girls, they will actually believe me. I can tell them that girls like it when you spit in their face and they'll go off spitting in girls faces. But this time Jack didn't believe me.

There was new girl at our school name Tara, Jack instantly fell in love with her. I made up so many lies about Tara to him, but he wouldn't crack. Eventually, he got the guts to ask her out, which she happily accepts, but this girl had many secrets and I witnessed the biggest one she had.

_Like, baby there's a shark in the water, There's something underneath my bed, oh please believe I said.._

Tara was cheating.

She was cheating on Jack. I saw it with my two own eyes. But does Jack believe me? Of course he doesn't.

He's to blinded by her to see what she's really doing. He thinks I'm jealous and in denial, but I I'll tell you one thing, I'm mostly doing this to protect him. Yeah sure I may like him, and I could be the jealousy talking, but it's really the heart of the best friend who's there.

_Baby there's a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon, better be soon. _

I was walking home from the dojo after a long day of training. Before I went home I need to pick up a book from the library. I was skimming down the book shelves trying to find a book for a history assignment, when suddenly I see Tara making out with some in the corner.

Then I thought, Jack said that he's gonna stay at the dojo for a while right before I was about to leave. He couldn't get the library before me, unless he had some magical power to transport to places in a second.

I hid behind a few books when I saw a head being lifted away from Tara's face. I took a glanced at the person and knew exactly who it was.

Brody. Swan Court Cotillion Brody. The minute I saw them, I rushed back to dojo and told Jack everything. He didn't believe me one bit. Why doesn't he care when it really matters?

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing. A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry._

No matter what I say or do he won't believe me! I confronted Tara a few days later, she said if I do anything that effect her relationship with her and Jack, or her and Brody, she'll ruin my life.

Her dad is my mom's boss. If I play dirty with her, she'll tell her dad to fire my mom. Tara is basically one of those wannabe kids who gets everything they want. If my mom gets fired then we'll lose a lot of money. My family is on a tight budget right now, so my parents has to work as much as they can to keep us from getting bankrupted.

It pains me to see Jack being all happy when he's with her. This takes us back to the whole, control over my emotions thing. I would sometimes shed a tear of two when I'm alone. But I've always hated it when I cried. It makes me feel weak, not the tough girl I'm usually am. ...

_Rabbit out of the hat, so that's why I'm bringing, some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me._

I decided to make a hard hit plan to knock Tara right out of the picture. In most of my free time, I followed Tara trying get evidence that's she's cheating. I had my camera phone ready at all times, because you never when it will happen.

I almost got her kissing Brody again, but the moment it happened, my phone died. That time I reminded myself to always have a backup. Then I teamed up with Milton, Eddie and Jerry trying to trap her when it happens. Obviously that was a huge mistake.

Milton was too paranoid to spy properly, Eddie kept getting distracted by food, and I have no idea how, but Jerry somehow came back with a broken nose, and an empty bucket of fried chicken. That's when I thought, you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. ...

_I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms, I can't help, I can't help myself. _

Every time Jack informs me that he's gonna hang with Tara, I always warn him with a be careful. I know I shouldn't interfere in people's love life, but all I'm trying to do is to protect him. Even as an amazing black belt, he still can be hurt, emotionally and physically. Okay maybe not physically, but I'm just assuming.

I really like him and I would do at all cost just to call him mine, but that's not gonna happen. He has implied in the past that I have a crush on him, but I always deny it. He's my best friend, best friends don't fall in love with each other.

That only happens in the movies. And what chances do I have to date Jack? It's probably one in a million.

_Right is right, rules are rules. This is more like April Fools, I'm just winding you up._

God I hate Tara. Not only she's a cheater, but the term 'female dog'. I heard her having a conversation with one of friends and she told her that herself and Brody are already sleeping together. Jack and her haven't even kissed yet, and she's all ready sleeping with Brody.

This just disgusts me. She would say to Jack that she has 'family issues' then wander off to knows who's bed. Sometimes whenever I'm with Jack, either it's us hanging with the guys, or just us in general, it just feels so right.

We can be ripping each others necks off and it would still feel so right. I remembered when I realized I had true feelings for Jack, I remembered that feeling was magical. I actually felt my emotions inside of me screaming that I _needed _that boy.

It early fall when I discovered my feelings. Jack and I were volunteering at the nursing home like we do every Wednesday. I was taking my break, playing cards with a bunch of older woman I knew. With their memory disappearing every now and then I was pretty much winning. Fortunately, they know way more stuff then Jerry.

Anyway, while we were playing cards the ladies were gossiping about all the other volunteers there. They started talking about Jack, and it lead on asking me questions about him. "Kim, that's your boyfriend right?" One lady asked me while pointing her finger at Jack.

I chuckled, "Jack's not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends."

The woman frowned, "That's too bad. He's such a gentleman! You two would make such an adorable couple!" I smiled, and glanced over where Jack was. He was helping a man walk over to his room. I thought that maybe I should help out too, so I got out of my seat and followed them.

When I got to the room, the door was opened just a crack. I peaked in to see what they were doing. The man was resting in a green comfort chair while Jack was sitting on a little plastic chair beside started talking, so I started listening to what they were saying. "So Jack who are the people you do karate with? Are they black belts as we?" Asked the man. "Well Mr. Thomas, it doesn't matter what belt we are, or who wins the most trophies. It all matter that we stick together no matter what." He smiled.

"You must really care about these friends of yours."

He nodded, "I do. Once you found people that'll be with you every step of the way, you should never let them go."

I started grinning. I knew that he was implying to everyone else, but it made me realized that there wasn't just that goofy, hardworking attitude of his that I admired, it was that never giving up on each spirit that I loved.

He's also not ugly, so how can you not resist that face?

If only it wasn't too late now...

_Jack nimble, Jack be quick. Please don't make too much of it, it ain't that serious._

My god, Jack is so slow at this 'moment of truth' thing. If only he can teleport right at the moment where I see Tara's little make out sessions.

He's slowly having a moments of doubt whenever Tara sneaks off to wherever.

But don't get me wrong, he still has full faith in her which I strongly disliked.

Luckily, she got busted. At school, on his way to class he 'accidentally' bumped into Brody and let's just say they had a little chat. And just for the record, I didn't have anything to do with it.

Okay fine, I totally did. With the help of Jerry I managed to have them get together in the boy's bathroom. I traumatized Jerry by showing him a Saltine and he ran into the wash room screaming. Right when I saw Brody walk in there, I confronted Jack that Jerry's crying on the toilet. He went in, talked with Brody and I got the chance to say _mission accomplished_.

Therefore, Jack dumped Tara, and he dumped her hard. After that he apologized to me of how he didn't believe me and everything. Even though everything went back to normal, I still didn't confess my feelings to Jack. But what's the rush?

Surely, he'll eventually find out what's in my heart. But until that day, all it takes is to go slowly. I just have to take one step at a time...

_Baby there's a shark in the water. I caught them barking at moon, better be soon._

* * *

**And there you have it. Hope you liked it! Please review, they mean so much to me! :D**

**Also, listen to "A Shark In The Water" it's such an amazing song! VV Brown is an amazing singer as well. **

**Anyway, I love you guys, and I'll see you later! ^.^ **_  
_


End file.
